Goosebumps
Goosebumps is a 2015 horror comedy film directed by Rob Letterman and written by Darren Lemke from a story by Scott Alexander and Larry Karaszewski. The film is based on the children's horror book series of the same name. Storyline Plot A teenager teams up with the daughter of young adult horror author R.L. Stine after the writer's imaginary demons are set free on the town of Madison, Delaware. Genres * Adventure * Comedy * Family * Fantasy * Horror Motion Picture Rating * 13 (Argentina) * PG (Australia) * 12 (Austria) * 10 (Brazil) * PG (Canada) * TE+7 (Chile) * 11 (Denmark) * Tous publics (France) * 12 (Germany) * K-10 (Greece) * IIA (Hong Kong) * 12 (Hungary) * UA (India) * 13+ (Indonesia) * PG (Ireland) * T''' (Italy) * '''G (Japan) * N-7 (Lithuania) * P13 (Malaysia) * A''' (Mexico) * '''9 (Netherlands) * PG (New Zealand) * 9''' (Norway) * '''PG-13 (Philippines) * 12 (Poland) * M/12 (Portugal) * 12+ (Russia) * PG (Singapore) * 10 (South Africa) * 12 (South Korea) * 7''' (Spain) * '''11 (Sweden) * 10 (Switzerland) * PG-12 (Taiwan) * G''' (Thailand) * '''PG (UK) * PG (USA) Images Goosebumps 2015 poster 1.jpg Goosebumps 2016 USA DVD cover.jpg|USA DVD cover Goosebumps 2016 USA Blu Ray cover.jpg|USA Blu-Ray cover Goosebumps 2016 USA Blu Ray 3D cover.jpg|USA Blu-Ray 3D cover Goosebumps 2016 UK DVD cover.jpg|UK DVD cover Goosebumps 2016 UK Blu Ray cover.jpg|UK Blu-Ray cover Goosebumps 2016 UK Blu Ray 3D cover.jpg|UK Blu-Ray 3D cover Cast and Crew Director * Rob Letterman Writing Credits * Darren Lemke (screenplay by) * Scott Alexander (story by) and * Larry Karaszewski (story by) * R.L. Stine (based on the "Goosebumps" books written by) Cast * Jack Black - Stine / voice of Slappy * Dylan Minnette - Zach * Odeya Rush - Hannah * Ryan Lee - Champ * Amy Ryan - Gale * Jillian Bell - Lorraine * Halston Sage - Taylor * Steven Krueger - Davidson * Keith Arthur Bolden - Principal Garrison * Amanda Lund - Officer Brooks * Timothy Simons - Officer Stevens * Ken Marino - Coach Carr * Karan Soni - Mr. Rooney * R.L. Stine - Mr. Black * Caleb Emery - Dumb Jock Producers * Bill Bannerman (executive producer) * Greg Basser (executive producer) * Greg Baxter (co-producer) * Bruce Berman (executive producer) * Deborah Forte (producer) (p.g.a.) * Tania Landau (executive producer) * Neal H. Moritz (producer) (p.g.a.) * Ben Waisbren (executive producer) Details Countries * UK * Australia Language * English Release Dates * October 3, 2015 (USA) (San Diego Film Festival) * October 14, 2015 (Indonesia) * October 14, 2015 (Jamaica) * October 14, 2015 (Malaysia) * October 15, 2015 (Bolivia) * October 15, 2015 (Colombia) * October 15, 2015 (Czech Republic) * October 15, 2015 (Dominican Republic) * October 15, 2015 (Israel) * October 16, 2015 (Canada) * October 16, 2015 (Ecuador) * October 16, 2015 (Cambodia) * October 16, 2015 (USA) * October 16, 2015 (Venezuela) * October 16, 2015 (Vietnam) * October 17, 2015 (UK) (London Film Festival) * October 21, 2015 (Philippines) * October 22, 2015 (Brazil) * October 22, 2015 (Hong Kong) * October 22, 2015 (Uruguay) * October 23, 2015 (Bulgaria) * October 23, 2015 (Kenya) * October 23, 2015 (Mexico) * October 23, 2015 (Nigeria) * October 29, 2015 (United Arab Emirates) * October 29, 2015 (Argentina) * October 29, 2015 (Bahrain) * October 29, 2015 (Chile) * October 29, 2015 (Egypt) * October 29, 2015 (Hungary) * October 29, 2015 (Iraq) * October 29, 2015 (Jordan) * October 29, 2015 (Kuwait) * October 29, 2015 (Lebanon) * October 29, 2015 (Oman) * October 29, 2015 (Peru) * October 29, 2015 (Qatar) * October 29, 2015 (Singapore) * October 29, 2015 (Slovakia) * October 29, 2015 (Syria) * October 30, 2015 (Ethiopia) * October 30, 2015 (India) * October 30, 2015 (Iceland) * October 30, 2015 (South Africa) * November 27, 2015 (Norway) * November 27, 2015 (Turkey) * December 3, 2015 (Azerbaijan) * December 3, 2015 (Belarus) * December 3, 2015 (Croatia) * December 3, 2015 (Kazakhstan) * December 3, 2015 (Republic of Macedonia) * December 3, 2015 (New Zealand) * December 3, 2015 (Serbia) * December 3, 2015 (Russia) * December 3, 2015 (Slovenia) * December 3, 2015 (Ukraine) * December 4, 2015 (Estonia) * December 4, 2015 (Lithuania) * December 4, 2015 (Latvia) * December 4, 2015 (Romania) * December 10, 2015 (Greece) * December 11, 2015 (Cyprus) * December 24, 2015 (Thailand) * December 26, 2015 (Australia) * December 31, 2015 (Taiwan) * January 7, 2016 (Japan) * January 7, 2016 (South Korea) * January 21, 2016 (Italy) * January 27, 2016 (Belgium) * January 28, 2016 (Denmark) * January 28, 2016 (Portugal) * January 29, 2016 (Spain) * February 4, 2016 (Germany) * February 5, 2016 (UK) * February 5, 2016 (Ireland) * February 5, 2016 (Poland) * February 10, 2016 (France) * February 11, 2016 (Netherlands) * February 12, 2016 (Austria) * February 18, 2016 (Switzerland) (Italian speaking region) Trailer Release Date * July 8, 2015 Home Media Release Dates * January 26, 2016 (USA) (DVD) * January 26, 2016 (USA) (Blu-Ray) * January 26, 2016 (USA) (Blu-Ray 3D) * May 30, 2016 (UK) (DVD) * May 30, 2016 (UK) (Blu-Ray) * May 30, 2016 (UK) (Blu-Ray 3D) Reception Box office Goosebumps grossed $158.3 million worldwide on a budget of around $58-84 million. Critical response The film has a 6.3 rating on IMDb and a 78% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Company Credits Production Companies * Columbia Pictures (presents) * Expedition Films (in association with) * LStar Capital (in association with) * Original Film * Scholastic Entertainment * Sony Pictures Animation (presents) * Village Roadshow Pictures (in association with) Distributors * Columbia Pictures (2015) (Philippines) (theatrical) * Columbia Pictures (2015) (Canada) (theatrical) * Columbia Pictures (2015) (USA) (theatrical) * Golden Village Pictures (2015) (Singapore) (theatrical) * Sony Pictures Releasing (2016) (Belgium) (theatrical) * Sony Pictures Releasing (2016) (Germany) (theatrical) * Sony Pictures Releasing (2016) (France) (theatrical) * Sony Pictures Releasing (2015) (Hong Kong) (theatrical) * Sony Pictures Releasing (2016) (UK) (theatrical) * Sony Pictures Releasing (2016) (Spain) (all media) * United International Pictures (2015) (Argentina) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2016) (Netherlands) (theatrical) * Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures (2016) (Finland) (theatrical) * Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures (2015) (Russia) (theatrical) * Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (2016) (USA) (DVD) * Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (2016) (USA) (Blu-Ray) * Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (2016) (USA) (Blu-Ray 3D) * Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (2016) (UK) (DVD) * Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (2016) (UK) (Blu-Ray) * Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (2016) (UK) (Blu-Ray 3D) Special Effects * Ironhead Studios (creature effects) (as Ironhead Studio) * Moving Picture Company (visual effects) * Vitality Visual Effects (visual effects) * Instinctual VFX (visual effects) * Moving Picture Company (pre-visualisation) * Gentle Giant Studio (3D scanning) * Legend3D (3D stereoscopic conversion) * 5Elements Entertainment (roto and paint) (uncredited) * fx3x Technical Specs Runtime * 103 mins Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 2.35:1 Connections Followed by * Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween (2018) Category:Films Category:2010s films Category:2015 films